


Instinct

by Twihard3746



Series: Instinct [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x12 Fix It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: On the phone, Magnus had called him Alec. He never called him Alec. He was always Alexander. There were so many things that didn't add up about Magnus's and Valentine's behavior. The question was why?





	Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters

Alec's POV

Alec had left Valentine's cell in a rush. Nothing was making any sense. It had all started last night after they had summoned the demon, Azael and he had managed to escape. Magnus had seemed a little off but Alec had brushed it off as a result of summoning Azael. That should have been his first clue. Then when Magnus had not wanted him to go home with him. That didn't make any sense either. Magnus had never denied his company before not even when he was engaged to Lydia. That was his first clue that something was wrong. He should have looked more into it but instead he shoved it to the back of his mind and let Magnus leave. That night was a fitful night of sleep. His next clue came this morning when Magnus had called him Alec. Magnus never called him Alec. Had only really called him Alec once before, just after he had kissed him at his wedding to Lydia. After that he had gone over to Magnus' place because he knew that something was up, he just didn't know what it was. Magnus had seemed irritated when he opened the door and saw him, Magnus was always happy to see him. On top of Magnus saying he was unable to help him and his hesitancy when Alec had hugged him after banishing Azael back to Hell he knew without a doubt that something was wrong. He just didn't know what. So he headed down to confront Valentine. The man in the cell claimed to be Magnus Bane and though Alec's gut told him to believe him especially considering all of the intimate details that the man knew but his head was telling him otherwise. Deciding to take Magnus' advice and trust his gut for once he left the cell but not before changing the lock on the cell to one that could only be activated with his stele. He knew that he would get a large amount of grief for that from the high inquisitor later but if Magnus was really the one in the cell he couldn't risk it. He glanced back at the cell once more before leaving and saw a tear rolling down Valentine's face. That confirmed it for him. Valentine wouldn't be crying. He quickly ran up the stairs to get a spell book and his parabati.

Magnus's POV

As Magnus told Alec of the moments between them that Valentine couldn't possibly know he could see belief starting to seep into his Shadowhunters eyes. Magnus knew that his Shadowhunters nature would force him to at the very least look into the claims Magnus had made. He only hoped that Alec would be faster than the high inquisitor. His hopes were dashed when he heard footsteps coming down to the cell he was in and the high inquisitor walked in. He smirked a little when she couldn't actually get into the cell. Alec must have drawn a rune to prevent anyone but him getting into the cell. That meant he at least suspected that Magnus was right and didn't want any harm to come to him in the meantime. He was ashamed to admit he enjoyed the scowl on her face as she stormed back up the stairs determined to find the person responsible.

Alec POV

I had texted Jace to meet me in the library and soon found myself staring at the spell "Valentine" had mentioned. Unum ad unum. His blood felt like ice. Magnus was really inside Valentine. Jace walked in soon after that.

"Alec. What's going on?" He said. Alec pointed to the spell. Jace read the spell and looked back up at Alec. "Why are you showing me this?" He asked.

"I think Azael somehow switched Magnus and Valentine. I think...no...I know that Magnus is in Valentines body" Alec said. Jace looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Listen. You can't fall for Valentine's tricks. He is always 10 steps ahead of us." Jace said. Alec shook his head.

"Not this time. He knew intimate details about our relationship and when I called Magnus this morning he called me Alec. He hasn't called me Alec since the wedding. Then when I went to see him this morning he wasn't happy to see me and when I sent Azael back to Hell and went to hug him because I thought he had been in danger he hesitated before hugging me. He never hesitates. I know what you are saying about Valentine but you have to trust me on this. Please." Alec said. Jace hesitated for a moment before nodding. Alec sighed in relief. Together they headed down to the cell where "Valentine" was. Alec unlocked the cell with his stele as he and Jace stepped inside. Alec then relocked the cell from the inside. "Valentine" was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up as they came in. Alec took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was Magnus and not Valentine. A quick glance at his parabati told Alec that he was ready for battle if it came to that.

"Magnus?" Alec said cautiously. The man's head snapped up and looked at Alec. Jace started a bit. He hadn't seen that look in Valentine's eyes before maybe Alec was right. For all of his trickery Valentine wouldn't be able to look as hopeful as the man sitting in front of him did. His suspicions were confirmed when the man in front of them spoke.

"Alexander? Jace?" He said. Valentine never called him Jace. He was always Jonathan.

"I know it's you in there Magnus. We have a plan to get you out of here but it is risky." Alec said.

Magnus POV

When Alec and Jace came into the cell I didn't look up assuming that the high inquisitor had managed to somehow break Alec's lock or even forced him to break it. But when Alec called my name, my real name, my head snapped up. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the love he held for me. I sighed in relief.

"Alexander? Jace?" I said. Alec smiled.

"I know it's you in there Magnus. We have a plan to get you out but it is risky." Alec said. They explained the plan to me. Alec would call Valentine who was still posing as me and tell him that the Clave requested his presence here. Just as he went to make the call the high inquisitor came down the stairs looking furious. She opened her mouth to speak when a flash of light came and there was Izzy and Valentine. Izzy was in chains.

"I'm sorry Alec. I thought he was Magnus. He called me over saying he wanted to plan a surprise for you." Izzy said.

Valentine then bargained Izzy's life for his saying he wanted his own body back and that I was to come to the apartment alone in an hour or he would kill her knowing that the clave wouldn't want to loose their best fighter. We all rushed into action then. We would all go to the apartment but I would go up alone followed a few minutes later by Alec, Jace, Clary, and Sebastian. Neither Alec or I were too happy about the newcomer joining us but since we didn't have Izzy we had no choice.

I knocked on my own door which felt weird and when Valentine opened it, I quickly stepped inside and prepared the elixir that would switch us back. We both uttered the words that would switch us back and drank the elixir after Valentine opened a portal that would enable him to escape. I could only hope that Clary got here in time. As soon as I was back in my body the door banged open and Clary rushed in tackling Valentine through the portal and back to his cell in the institute. Alec rushed to my side and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded before falling into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe.

A few hours later...

Jace, Izzy, and Sebastian had left for the institute shortly after Clary had tackled Valentine into the portal. Alec had stayed. We cleaned up the glass and then sat together on the couch, cuddling. Alec had apologized for pushing me when I was in Valentine's body. I told him there was nothing to apologize for because he hadn't known then, for all he knew it could have been Valentine making claims as an attempt to be freed. I know that he would never hurt me on purpose. I looked up at the man who I could hardly believe was mine.

"I love you" I said. Alec smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you too." He said as we broke apart. I smiled as I leaned back against his chest. I knew that we would be alright.


End file.
